Catin
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Harry fait appel aux services d'un gigolo qui n'est autre que Drago Malefoy. Mais pour quel service précisément?
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous!

Voici une histoire qui s'étale sur 5 chapitres. Théoriquement, je vais enlever les parties les plus crues, mais si cela vous choque toujours, s'il vous plaît, signalez-le moi ou passez votre chemin. Cette fiction parle notamment d'une relation entre deux hommes alors si ça vous gêne aussi, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. :)

Merci à JKR de nous laisser jouer avec ses personnages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'ai l'estomac noué lorsque j'entre dans son appartement. Après neuf ans à pratiquer ce métier, il semble que je ne sois toujours pas complètement habitué à être une catin de luxe. Les plus grands réclament mes services. Je devrais en être fier. J'ai toujours fait partie des hautes sphères.

Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

D'autres si.

J'offre toutes les gâteries possibles, des choses bien dégoûtantes, d'autres plus tordues.

Hommes, femmes, même vieillards et adolescents en manque de sexe viennent me voir.

Vous devez sans doute vous demander ce qui a pu m'arriver pour tomber aussi bas ?

La réponse va sans doute vous déplaire parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

Un jour, j'ai voulu faire ça. C'est tout.

En bon gentleman, Potter me débarrasse de mon manteau et m'invite à m'asseoir près de la cheminée où crépite un bon feu. Je choisis le fauteuil, lui le sofa. Potter a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux. Visiblement, c'est la première fois qu'il fait appel aux services de gens comme moi. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire moqueur.

Un vieux réflexe.

Ses joues sont roses, son regard fuyant. Cela me rend nerveux malgré les apparences. Que veut-il ? Comment prend-il son pied ?

- Bon, le temps c'est de l'argent. Quelqu'un comme toi doit savoir ça, Potter. Alors crache le morceau. Que veux-tu ?

- Je voudrais que tu restes toute la nuit.

- Très bien. Mais je te demandais plutôt ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tout est possible. Juste une chose, je me protège toujours.

- Entendu.

Le temps passe et Potter ne dit toujours rien. Il se lève et se passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs. Rien que pour le plaisir, j'ai envie de l'enfoncer dans sa gêne.

- Accouche, Potter. C'est quoi ton problème ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore puceau ?

Il me fait face. C'est donc que j'ai tord parce que ses yeux sont devenus flamboyants de fureur.

- Dis pas de conneries. J'ai largement eu le temps de m'exercer...

- Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de devoir jouer au prof avant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'imagine que tu veux mener la danse.

- Hein ?

- Par Merlin, que tu es lent. Pour dire les choses plus clairement, tu veux être au-dessus j'imagine ?

- Non ! Je ne veux aucune de ces cochonneries !

Mes sourcils se soulèvent. Potter est décidément bizarre.

- Mais je n'offre que ce genre de choses...

- Je sais bien. Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je t'ai appelé sans vraiment réfléchir...

- Rien de surprenant...

- Arrête. Je me sens déjà assez con comme ça. Bon, voilà, je voulais te payer pour, pour...eh bien, pour que tu dormes avec moi.

C'est du délire. C'est bien la pire demande qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite.

- Et...c'est tout ?

- Pas exactement. Je voudrais qu'on fasse comme pendant les préliminaires, les préliminaires en moins. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Là, ça va être à toi d'être plus précis, Potter. Les devinettes c'est plus de mon âge.

Ma patience a des limites et je commence à croire que Potter m'a appelé juste pour se foutre de moi. J'en arrive presque à chercher où se cache Colin Crivey et son appareil photo.

- D'accord. Mais te moque pas ok ?

Je perds un peu de ma contenance en réalisant à quel point sa voix tremble. Ce jeu ne m'amuse plus.

- Tu as ma parole.

Potter soupire et se rassoit sur le sofa. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le tapis sous ses pieds.

- Je voudrais qu'on se touche mais toujours au-dessus de la ceinture. Et j'aimerais pouvoir dormir dans tes bras après. Voilà, c'est tout.

- Tu es vraiment tordu, Potter. Je préfèrerais te faire mille pipes plutôt que ça.

Potter est devenu livide. Je souris.

- Mais après tout. Tes désirs sont des ordres.

- Bon. Combien je te dois ?

- Disons le double de ce que je demande pour la totale. 400.

Potter se lève sans rien dire et va dans sa chambre. Je le suis. Autant ne pas perdre de temps. Mes vêtements tombent les uns après les autres dans mon sillage. Quand j'arrive à destination, il ne me reste plus que mon boxer noir. J'entre sans frapper. Potter sort des billets de son portefeuille. Il se retourne et se fige un bref instant devant ma tenue.

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant le bras sans s'approcher de moi.

J'avance tranquillement et récupère les billets. Je sors de la chambre le temps de ranger l'argent dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je retourne sur mes pas et referme la porte sur nous.

- On commence ?

- Euh, oui.

Je m'allonge dans son grand lit et attend qu'il me rejoigne. Il éteint la lumière et je dois avouer que la nervosité s'infiltre à nouveau en moi. J'ai peur du noir. Mais jamais je ne lui dirai ça.

Le silence devient très gênant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus personne n'ose parler, comme si un pacte venait d'être scellé entre nous. Au bout d'un moment, je me rappelle que j'ai été payé pour une chose précise. Je me reprends.

D'après la silhouette qui se profile dans la pénombre, je devine que Potter est allongé sur son dos. J'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère. J'essaye de ne pas analyser pourquoi il m'a fait cette demande étrange. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut aussi que j'oublie que c'est Potter. Cela ne pourra que m'aider à remplir mon contrat. Je voudrais m'imaginer avec quelqu'un que j'ai aimé. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tant pis. Potter restera Potter.

Je m'approche doucement de lui. Mes yeux se ferment tandis que je pose mes lèvres sur son épaule droite. Sa peau frissonne, sa respiration se bloque.

- Détends-toi...

Mes mots ont été chuchotés dans son oreille, mais Potter les a bien entendus. Il expire difficilement. Ma main droite effleure sa joue et descend lentement le long de son cou pour se poser sur son torse. Son cœur bat si vite que j'en viens presque à m'inquiéter de son état émotionnel.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a maigri pendant toutes ces années. Après avoir tué Voldemort, il n'avait pas bonne mine, mais je suis certain qu'il n'était pas si famélique que ça. Je réalise maintenant que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on entend plus parler de lui dans la Gazette. J'ignore comment il a réalisé cet exploit et j'en suis plutôt épaté.

J'embrasse maintenant son cou. Une main timide vient se poser sur mon dos. Elle reste là, sans bouger. Je peux sentir la peur irradier de sa peau. Mon torse touche le sien et son état s'empire. Potter est parcouru de tremblements de la tête au pied. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il réagit si violemment et je me demande si je fais quelque chose de travers. Potter a envie de moi ou il a réellement peur ? Je décide de lui poser la question.

- Dis-moi Potter, tu veux qu'on arrête ou qu'on passe à des choses plus sérieuses ?

Cet imbécile ne me répond pas et cela m'agace prodigieusement.

- Potter, ne fais pas celui qui s'est endormi.

Bon, j'ai compté jusqu'à dix et il ne m'a toujours pas répondu. J'en ai marre de son jeu tordu et je décide de rallumer la lampe de chevet qui se trouve de son côté. Mon bras passe au-dessus de son visage et je tâtonne un moment avant de trouver l'interrupteur. La pièce s'éclaire dans un clic et je recule pour voir dans quel état pathétique s'est foutu Potter.

Je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois avant d'en conclure que je ne rêve pas. Cet imbécile est en train de faire une crise de panique ou un truc du genre. Je dois dire que c'est une première dans ma carrière. En général, mes clients sont des gens désespérés qui veulent s'envoyer en l'air dès que possible.

Potter est décidément à part, chose qui m'a toujours énervé. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu pitié comme ça, les paupières plissées devant ses yeux comme s'il voulait oublier un cauchemar, les mains agrippant les draps et la poitrine qui s'élève et s'abaisse de manière anarchique. En fait, je crois que tous ses muscles sont crispés. Le résultat est d'ailleurs plutôt moche.

- Hey Potter, du calme. T'inquiète pas, je vais plus te toucher si c'est ça qui te fait flipper.

Je me demande s'il faut le secouer pour qu'il m'entende parce que j'ai pas l'impression que son état s'améliore. Alors que je m'apprête à lui mettre une claque dans la figure, Potter ouvre enfin les yeux.

- C'est pas trop tôt...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son regard a tout du chien abandonné par son maître. C'était peut-être pas le truc à lui dire. Allez savoir, c'est Potter.

- Je pensais pas que ça ferait si mal...

Je m'inquiète maintenant pour son état mental.

- Je comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ?

Potter ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et ça me perturbe. Soudain, il se met à rire bizarrement. Ses yeux sont à présent noyés de larmes. Je crois vraiment qu'il perd la tête.

- Tu imagines que tu es la première personne à me toucher depuis six ans ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

Si j'étais vraiment quelqu'un de grossier, j'aurais dit que j'étais sur le cul. Certes, ces années passées à vendre mon corps m'ont apporté un certain jargon des rues, même si je travaille dans les beaux quartiers. Mais une éducation à coups de canne laisse toujours des traces.

- Je ne vois plus personne depuis six putain d'années. J'en suis arrivé au point de devoir payer quelqu'un pour pouvoir me souvenir du bien que ça fait. Seulement, je pensais pas que ça me ferait encore plus de mal.

- J'suis sur le cul...

Oups. Mon père doit se retourner dans son cercueil. Je me rends compte que je suis maintenant assis en tailleur sur le lit, loin de Potter.

- Je suis désolé de tout compliquer.

- Je sais que tu m'as déjà payé et que tu peux exiger de moi que je reste ici, mais vu que ma présence te met mal à l'aise, je pourrais peut-être rentrer chez moi ?

Sur le coup, c'est vrai, j'ai été égoïste. Je vois bien qu'il est au plus mal et j'aurais dû m'imposer, rien que pour m'assurer qu'il ne se fiche pas en l'air. Mais bon, il s'en est sorti toutes ces années sans personne. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne continue pas. En plus, je suis loin d'avoir les compétences d'un psy.

Potter doit arrêter de se prendre pour le centre du monde. Le temps de la guerre est révolu et plus personne n'a besoin de lui. C'est un fait qu'il doit accepter. Chacun gère ses malheurs. Il n'est pas question que je joue la carte de l'empathie. Je me lève, ce que fait Potter de son côté.

- Bien sûr, rentre chez toi. Je t'ai assez embêté.

- Et tu t'es assez ridiculisé. Rappelle-moi si tu te décides enfin à te décoincer.

Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. J'y peux rien, il m'énerve avec son air de chien battu. Je l'observe marcher doucement vers une porte blanche qui se trouve en face du lit. Sans doute la salle de bain. Il s'arrête devant, son dos me faisant face. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là, immobile, moi le regardant, lui fixant la porte. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça fait bizarre.

- Tu n'as pas des fois l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté à l'époque de Poudlard, mais seulement pour toi ? Que le monde continue d'avancer sans toi ?

Merde. Il faut croire que j'ai touché juste. Potter n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Au moins une chose où je peux être fier de moi. J'ai surmonté toute cette merde, seul. Enfin un domaine où je suis plus fort que lui. Génial...toujours aussi mature. Dans le fond, je sais que ça ne me réjouis pas du tout. J'ai même un peu honte de le lâcher alors qu'il paraît clair que Potter n'en a parlé à personne d'autre, sinon il ne serait pas dans cet état déplorable. Je me demande où sont la belette et sa copine intello. Bon, par politesse, je vais quand même lui répondre.

- A une époque de ma vie, oui. Mais ça fait neuf ans que j'ai réussi à tourner la page.

Je me sens fier et je crois que Potter n'apprécie pas ça. Il se retourne et là, je revois le Potter que je connais bien. Une remarque acerbe va sortir de sa bouche. Je serre les dents.

- C'est ça, en te prostituant ?

Aïe. Je pensais mieux encaisser le coup. J'ai grimacé.

- Tu penses vraiment t'en être mieux sorti que moi ?

Stop. Cette comédie doit s'arrêter sur le champ. Je ne le laisserai pas détruire en quelques secondes ce que j'ai mis des années à reconstruire.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

Je quitte cette maudite chambre et ramasse mes affaires. Je me sens mal. Pourtant, je ne laisse rien transparaître. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour réaliser que ma vie est devenue une tragédie. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y aller.

Potter ne cessera jamais de me pourrir l'existence.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain, c'est pour demain. ;)

Bonsoir à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis notre premier contact post-Poudlard. Je dois avouer que je traverse une phase délicate de ma vie. Et cela grâce à qui ? Devinez...Rien que de penser à ce con binoclard, j'ai la rage.

Oui, il n'y a pas que mon moral qui s'est écrasé comme une merde, mon vocabulaire est passé de familier à vulgaire en un temps record. Je suis tout le temps en pétard, ce qui a au moins l'avantage de booster ma libido. Du coup, mes clients en redemandent ce qui signifie des rentrées d'argent très significatives.

Si je pense à l'argent, ce n'est pas parce que je suis obsédé par la richesse. Détrompez-vous, cet argent me sert à payer mon loyer, tous mes produits de beauté va-t-on dire et bien sûr la bouffe. Pour tout dire, je suis loin d'être riche. La fortune familiale a été confisquée par les « Gentils » et j'ai été jeté en prison pendant un an pour avoir servi le Lord Noir.

J'ai fait ma peine, sans me plaindre. A quoi bon se rebeller ? J'avais déjà assez honte de ce que j'avais fait et puis, de vous à moi, j'étais mort de trouille. J'ai été tabassé par les Aurors pendant les interrogatoires. On m'a rabaissé jusqu'à me faire comprendre que je ne valais rien et qu'une fois dehors, tout le monde me laisserait mourir la gueule ouverte.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je suis sorti de prison complètement détruit. Personne ne m'attendait à la sortie et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience qu'ils avaient raison. Personne ne bougerait le petit doigt pour moi. J'allais devoir apprendre à me battre pour survivre. Mes parents étaient morts pendant la guerre et mes amis avaient tous mal tourné.

Je n'avais pas d'argent et le manoir n'était plus au nom des Malefoy. En clair, j'étais dans la merde. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas baissé les bras. Je n'ai pas pleuré comme un mioche. Je me suis posé sur un banc dans un parc et j'ai réfléchi longtemps.

J'ai repensé à ce que m'avaient dit les Aurors et une chose m'avait paru claire. J'allais leur reprendre mon pouvoir par n'importe quel moyen. J'allais leur prouver que je pouvais les faire supplier si je le voulais. Pour cela, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités. C'est sans regret que j'ai décidé de faire ce métier.

J'en suis fier et cela m'a permis de m'en sortir et de vivre aisément. Ma vie me plaisait jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne tout démolir d'une simple remarque. J'ignore pourquoi ce qu'il pense de moi me met dans cet état de rage. S'il trouve que la guerre m'a bousillé et que je ne m'en suis pas sorti, alors c'est qu'il ne s'est pas vu ! Moi au moins j'ai fait de mon mieux. Lui s'est refermé comme une putain d'huître !

Voilà, j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un. Potter en fait. Pauvre type ! Au fond, je sais pourquoi il m'énerve. D'une part, eh bien, il m'a toujours énervé quoi qu'il me dise et d'autre part, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas tourné la page. Ce métier, comme je l'ai dit, je le fais pour retrouver mon pouvoir, ma fierté et surtout pour faire payer tous les connards qui m'avaient certifié que j'étais une merde d'aristocrate sans réel talent et que je serais incapable de m'en sortir sans de l'aide.

Potter me manque de respect en me faisant passer pour une vulgaire prostituée de bas étage. Personne ne me force. Je suis en total contrôle de mon business et je n'ai jamais été agressé. Je prends souvent mon pied et la majorité de mes clients me témoignent de la gratitude et du respect. Bon, c'est vrai, au début de ma carrière, je me suis focalisé sur ceux qui m'avaient pourri la vie. J'ai réussi à les convaincre que j'avais besoin d'argent (ce qui était vrai malgré tout) et que je leur proposais de passer la nuit avec eux pour quelques billets. Ils pensaient pouvoir m'humilier encore plus et ont donc tous accepté. Je les ai piégé un à un, hommes de loi, Aurors et politiciens. Certains m'ont peut-être blessé physiquement pendant l'acte, mais ils n'ont jamais pu me faire souffrir mentalement comme ils l'avaient fait dans le passé. J'ai su jouer avec leurs nerfs, les empêchant de jouir jusqu'à ce qu'ils me supplient et me fassent des compliments ridicules.

Bref, je les ai obligé à me rendre ce qu'ils m'avaient arraché et j'ai pris mon pied pour cette raison. Ce n'est qu'en descendant de leur euphorie post-orgasmique qu'ils ont saisi ma ruse. Je peux vous dire qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient fiers. Ils ont ramassé leurs fringues, m'ont payé et se sont enfuis. Plus personne ne me fait chier depuis. Enfin, excepté Potter.

Oui, Potter me fait chier, même quand il n'est pas là. Deux mois que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles et deux mois que je ressasse ce qui s'est passé dans son appartement. Mais finalement, je me dis que j'ai quand même plus ou moins tourné la page. Si je continue ce métier, c'est quand même parce que j'y trouve un certain plaisir. Ce n'est pas que vengeance et exercice de mon pouvoir au quotidien. Non, je suis parfois content de pouvoir aider des femmes et des hommes en détresse. Même si ça semble bizarre, j'ai sauvé de nombreux couples d'une mauvaise passe.

Le truc, c'est que Potter ignore tout ça. Il doit donc penser que je me suis prostitué parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, ce qui bien sûr est totalement faux. J'aurais pu finir ma scolarité à Poudlard ou faire n'importe quel job. Mouais, c'est ça...Qui est-ce que j'essaye d'entuber ? Je sais bien que personne ne m'aurait accepté et en plus, une inscription, ça coûte la peau du cul. Je n'aurais pas pu faire d'emprunt.

Je hais Potter, parce que Potter a raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'avais pas le choix mais j'ai préféré occulter ça et passer directement au plan de la dernière chance. Le tout était de me préparer moralement en me disant que je voulais le faire. Toujours est-il que je m'en suis bien sorti et que cela me procure une immense satisfaction (en plus de mes maux de ventre...). Au final, c'est tout ce qui compte et Potter peut bien aller se faire foutre par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Encore faudrait-il que monsieur accepte de se faire tripoter le manche et le reste.

Je ricane. Bon, je crois que c'est la fin de cette crise existentielle. Deux mois, pour régler le cas Potter, je dois dire que je suis fier de moi.

* * *

Bonsoir! Il est court ce chapitre, je sais! Mais je devrais poster un chapitre tous les jours, donc l'attente devrait être supportable et même qu'elle sera agréable lol! Faut un peu de frustration dans la vie, vous ne croyez pas? ;)

Bisous et merci pour vos super reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine s'est écoulée et tout va pour le mieux. J'ai retrouvé mon phlegme habituel et mon agréable quotidien. Le taxi s'arrête devant mon immeuble et je lui file quelques billets en le remerciant poliment. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi pour enlever la sueur et l'odeur de parfum de mon corps. A peine j'arrive dans mon appartement que je me précipite vers la douche.

Mes vêtements tombent dans un bruit sourd et je referme la vitre de plexiglas derrière moi. Le jet d'eau est puissant contre ma peau. J'aime cela. Mes muscles fatigués par l'effort physique se réveillent en un clin d'œil et je grogne de plaisir. Le shampoing ainsi que le savon font leur œuvre tandis que je me frotte vigoureusement pour faire disparaître toute trace d'odeurs qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je sors rapidement de la douche et je n'ai même pas le temps d'enrouler la serviette de bain autour de mes hanches que mon portable de travail se met à vibrer. Cela m'agace. J'espérais avoir un peu plus temps devant moi pour me reposer, un verre de whisky pur feu en main. Tant pis.

Je m'essuie les mains en quatrième vitesse et attrape mon portable. C'est un message de...le portable me tombe des mains.

- Merde !

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Potter veut ma mort, c'est pas possible ! J'expire un bon coup et ramasse mon foutu portable. Le message qui s'affiche à l'écran me met carrément hors de moi.

« Sois chez moi à 11h pétante. ».

Mais pour qui il se prend, ce minable ? Il croit peut-être qu'il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour que j'accoure ? Et en plus pour me faire perdre mon temps ? Je suis tenté de lui dire que les baby-sitters coûtent moins cher dans cette foutue ville, mais bien élevé que je suis, je me retiens.

La fumée me sort limite des narines tellement je bouillonne de rage! J'ai d'autres clients, moi. Potter est loin d'être une de mes priorités. Bon, il est vrai que je n'ai pas encore reçu d'appel pour ce soir. Théoriquement, je pourrais y aller, mais il n'est pas question que je me laisse traiter comme si j'étais sa pute personnelle !

Je décide donc de lui envoyer un message pour lui faire comprendre qu'il va devoir supplier pour m'avoir.

« Potter, la politesse est une condition pour que je vienne. Fais-toi pardonner... »

J'envoie mon petit message, le sourire en coin. Je vais le faire chier. Oh oui, ce soir, j'irai chez lui et je le ferai payer pour m'avoir pourri ces deux mois.

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, Malefoy. La manière dont tu m'as traité chez moi n'était vraiment pas polie, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Alors, s'il te plaît, essaye de venir à 11h. J'aimerais en quelque sorte retenter l'expérience. ».

Bon, il ne s'est pas excusé mais a quand même changé sa formulation. Je lui renvoie donc que j'accepte tout en me disant que je l'obligerai à demander pardon au pieu.

Il est 9h30 et rien que pour le faire chier, je vais me rendre chez lui avec une heure d'avance. Seulement j'espère qu'il n'aura pas le culot de m'interdire d'entrer. Je m'habille donc en vitesse et m'asperge d'eau de Cologne pour enivrer (écœurer) Potter. Je me sèche les cheveux et les laisse retomber devant les yeux. Parfait.

Avant de me rendre chez sainte nitouche, je décide de manger quelque chose. N'ayant pas le temps de cuisiner, je fais décongeler un plat tout fait et l'avale en un temps record. Un coup de brosse à dent et je suis enfin prêt à exercer mes charmes.

Je quitte mon appartement et prends un taxi. Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas raconté, mais je n'ai jamais eu le droit passer mon permis de transplanage. Apparemment, un ex-Mangemort qui transplane, ça fait peur...

Bref, après 35 min, je me trouve devant l'interrupteur qui est censé me mener au septième ciel. Je sais, la blague n'est pas digne de mon Q.I. Mais au cas où vous n'auriez pas fait attention, j'ai utilisé le terme de censé, ce qui paraît déjà trop optimiste lorsque je fais référence à Potter le péteux. Je retiens un rire moqueur lorsque j'appuis sur le bouton de l'interrupteur.

- Oui ?

- C'est Malefoy.

- Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? dis-je d'un ton innocent, tout en sachant que j'ai plus d'une heure d'avance.

Potter soupire et j'entends un léger cliquetis venant de la porte m'indiquant qu'il me laisse monter. Même si je souris victorieusement, mon estomac commence à se nouer, comme à chaque rendez-vous. J'entre dans l'ascenseur, priant le ciel qu'il ne se bloque pas à mi-parcours. Oui, en plus d'avoir peur du noir, je suis un peu claustrophobe.

Par chance, j'arrive au cinquième étage sans problème. Le couloir pue la clope et le renfermé. J'accélère donc le pas en respirant par la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la classe en plus. N°59 au fond du couloir. C'est là que crèche le bigleux. Je m'arrête devant sa porte et me passe les mains dans les cheveux pour leur redonner un peu de volume. Me sentant fin prêt, je frappe deux coups assez forts contre la porte en bois, couleur rouge bordeaux. J'entends un troupeau d'éléphants s'approcher à grandes foulées et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment Potter fait pour être si bruyant tout en étant si maigre. La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un Potter étonnamment calme.

- Entre.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, dis-je dans l'espoir vain de l'agacer un peu.

- C'est ça.

Potter me tourne le dos et me laisse l'honneur de fermer la porte. Autant dire que c'est trop d'honneur. La porte reste ouverte et je suis Potter dans le salon. Il se retourne et me fait face.

- Tu veux un verre ?

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être bourré pour passer au lit.

- Comme tu veux.

Sans rien dire, Potter se dirige vers sa chambre quand il voit la porte de son appartement grande ouverte. Il soupire et va la fermer tandis que j'entre dans sa chambre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Déshabille-toi.

Potter est juste derrière moi. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et je frissonne avant de m'en être rendu compte. Le salaud.

- Les conditions et l'argent d'abord.

- Cette fois-ci, il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de toucher. Tu passeras la nuit ici sans qu'il ne se passe autre chose. Voici tes billets et 100 de plus pour que tu ne fasses plus de remarques désagréables. Si tu ne dis rien, ça me va aussi. Je te demande juste de te laisser faire.

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas lui dire d'aller se foutre ses billets là où je pense. Il croit vraiment qu'il peut acheter mon silence comme ça ?

- C'est d'accord.

Finalement, c'est un défi qu'il me lance. Pas question de le laisser gagner. En plus, j'ai rien à faire. Cette soirée sera quand même reposante. Je luis prends les billets des mains et les fourre dans ma poche.

- Très bien. Maintenant, déshabille-toi.

Je fais comme demandé et me retrouve bientôt en sous-vêtement. Deux mains chaudes se posent sur mes hanches.

- Entièrement.

Je ne discute pas et fais glisser mon boxer noir sur le sol. Je déglutis. Le silence me gêne et me retrouver nu devant Potter est plutôt perturbant. Mettez-vous à ma place. Imaginez-vous devant la personne que vous détestez le plus complètement nu. C'est vraiment désagréable et même humiliant quand vous pensez que lui est toujours habillé et qu'il vous détaille de la tête au pied sans rien dire.

Ses mains se posent à nouveau sur moi, mais cette fois-ci sur mes omoplates. J'essaye de ne pas me raidir.

- Allonge-toi sur le dos.

Je fais ce qui m'est demandé, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Potter enlève au moins son jean délavé et son pull. Il est maintenant en boxer bleu nuit avec un t-shirt flottant noir.

- Tu as froid ?

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler. La colère s'est étrangement évaporée de mon corps. Je regarde Potter allumer la lampe de chevet et la couvrir d'un tissu orange foncé. Il éteint maintenant la lampe principale, ce qui nous plonge dans une lumière tamisée plutôt apaisante. J'expire lentement tandis que Potter monte sur le lit et s'assoit tout près de moi sur ses talons. Nos regards ne se lâchent plus. J'ignore l'expression qu'arbore mon visage en ce moment, mais en tout cas, celle de Potter est indéchiffrable.

Sa main droite s'approche lentement de mon bras pour s'y poser sans bouger. Ses yeux verts sont toujours sur moi, ce qui m'amène à fermer les miens au bout d'un moment. Ce que je ressens est très étrange et contradictoire. D'un côté, je me sens très mal à l'aise et d'un autre côté, la présence de Potter m'apaise. C'est un peu comme si j'étais en train de me dédoubler ou peut-être que mon esprit est gêné tandis que mon corps se relaxe peu à peu. Je me sens perdu.

La main de Potter commence à glisser lentement le long de mon bras. Son autre main se pose dans le creux de mon cou avec douceur. Ses deux mains descendent en parallèle le long de mon torse et s'arrêtent sur les os de mes hanches. Ma respiration se bloque en sentant les lèvres de Potter se poser sur mon nombril et mon ventre se creuse plus par surprise que pour l'échapper.

- Doucement...

Sa voix se fait également caresse. Jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner qu'il puisse être aussi délicat et attentionné. Même s'il m'a payé pour faire cela, je réalise que personne ne m'a jamais traité avec autant d'égard qu'il en a maintenant pour moi et cela m'émeus considérablement. J'aimerais reprendre le contrôle et stopper tout ça, mais c'est impossible. Je suis comme paralysé, à sa merci.

- Tu sens tellement bon...

Je souris légèrement en pensant qu'il doit avoir le nez bouché pour ne pas être agressé par l'odeur vu la dose. Ses dents me mordillent la peau du ventre alors que ses mains remontent vers mon torse. Il ose finalement s'installer à califourchon sur moi. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux pour voir l'expression de son visage. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillent.

- J'étais sûr que tu ne mordais pas...

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il reprend son exploration. Ma respiration devient haletante et mes mains agrippent les draps. Je perds vraiment pied. Pourtant, Potter ne fait que m'embrasser le ventre. Ses mains glissent maintenant dans mes cheveux, toujours sans agressivité. Il m'embrasse le cou et je ne sais pour quelle raison, je sens des larmes de tristesse monter. Paniqué, je cligne rapidement des yeux et pose mes mains sur les épaules de Potter pour qu'il stoppe ses caresses.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter et reprendre plus tard ? Je suis vraiment épuisé.

Je n'ai pas pris le risque d'ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il s'aperçoive à quel point je suis bouleversé.

- D'accord.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis plus de deux ans et là au moins, j'avais de bonnes raisons (Se faire fouetter quand on a la tête penchée en avant déclenche automatiquement les larmes. Cela n'a rien d'émotionnel.). Je m'installe en chien de fusil pour tourner le dos à Potter.

Ce dernier éteint la lumière et maintenant, en plus d'être ému, j'ai peur. Les larmes noient mes yeux et pourtant, j'arrive encore à les refouler en battant furieusement des paupières. Je sais, c'est pathétique d'avoir peur du noir à mon âge, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Azkaban et ses détraqueurs m'ont profondément marqué. A ma sortie, je faisais des terreurs nocturnes comme les jeunes enfants et même si aujourd'hui, je ne cauchemarde pratiquement plus, je suis incapable de dormir dans le noir.

Je tremble de la tête au pied et lorsque Potter s'installe dans le lit et qu'il pose une main sur moi, il n'a aucune difficulté à le sentir. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure de honte. Mais heureusement pour moi, il se trompe de raison. Sans rien dire, il attrape les draps qui étaient roulés au fond du lit et les ramène sur nous.

J'expire bruyamment en espérant me calmer un peu. J'agrippe fermement les draps et les ramène jusqu'à couvrir mon cou. Potter bouge derrière moi et je réalise malheureusement trop tard que c'est pour m'envelopper de ses bras sous les couvertures. Il se colle complètement à moi et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Cette position est tellement intime et protectrice que je craque en silence. Les larmes dévalent mes joues et j'essaye autant que possible de les essuyer discrètement. Mais avec la chance que j'ai, mon nez s'humidifie et je renifle par réflexe.

Potter se raidit. Merde, il a compris.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui a ?

Sa voix est toute sauf moqueuse, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je sois mort de honte. J'essaye de me dégager de ses bras.

- C'est rien. je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre.

- Parle-moi...

Je me rends compte que je n'ai ni la force de lutter contre son étreinte, ni la force de parler. Je n'ai même plus envie de l'insulter. Potter m'a fait toucher le fond.

Ses mains me caressent pour me réconforter et ça n'a pour effet que de me faire pleurer davantage. Je m'agrippe à ses poignets, lui faisant stopper ses mouvements. Je renifle et hoquette en même temps. C'est l'humiliation totale. Je grogne de honte.

- C'est rien. Ça va aller, Malefoy.

- Non, ça va pas et tout ça c'est de ta faute. Je m'en sortais très bien avant que tu ne m'appelles.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux et que je n'y suis pour rien.

Je laisse tomber. Je me battrai demain.

* * *

Bonsoir! :)

Je voulais juste mettre les choses au point: ce n'est pas un plagiat. Si vous avez toujours un doute, on peut en discuter même si je préfèrerais ne pas perdre mon temps à prouver ma bonne foi. D'un autre côté, je trouve ça rassurant parce que j'aimerais aussi que des lecteurs réagissent si on plagiait ce que j'écris. Mais ce n'est absolument pas mon style de m'abaisser à ce genre de pratique.

Bref, merci pour vos reviews et bonne soirée!


	4. Chapter 4

Tant bien que mal, j'étouffe mes sanglots dans l'oreiller. Mais chiant comme est Potter, il faut absolument qu'il essaye de me consoler alors qu'il est l'unique responsable de mon état lamentable. Je tente de l'oublier en me bouchant les oreilles, un peu comme quand j'étais petit et que l'orage frappait trop fort contre les vitres du manoir. Je me sentais si seul, sans personne pour me rassurer, dans une chambre bien trop grande pour le petit garçon que j'étais.

Mais voilà que Potter est là, lui et sa foutue compassion. Ses mains se sont posées sur les miennes. Je les presse davantage contre mes oreilles, de peur qu'il veuille me les enlever pour me parler. Cependant, il se contente de les laisser là. Je hoquette violemment et Potter pose son visage entre mes omoplates. Je frissonne malgré moi. Son torse se pose doucement sur mon dos et c'est étonnamment ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant précis.

Cette légère pression est réconfortante, rassurante. Nous restons immobiles dans cette position et je me calme progressivement. Mes muscles se détendent peu à peu et je sens finalement la fatigue qui s'abat sur moi. Potter entremêle délicatement nos doigts et je crois que nous les bougeons ensemble pour les poser de part et d'autre de l'oreiller. Je soupire profondément. Les larmes ne coulent plus et cela me soulage un peu. Je trésaille en sentant les lèvres de Potter dans mon cou.

- Non.

Je n'ai aucune envie de pleurer à nouveau. Apparemment, il n'a pas compris que c'est insupportable pour moi. Que c'est beaucoup trop. Ma gorge est de nouveau serrée et de nouvelles larmes me narguent déjà.

- Arrête de faire ça.

- Pourquoi ça te gêne tant ?

- Je sais pas. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes, d'accord ?

- D'accord, je suis désolé.

Potter se contente de poser sa joue entre mes épaules et ses mains se remettent à bouger lentement. Elles glissent le long de ma peau et je soupire par saccades. Me sentant un peu étouffer, je tourne la tête sur le côté pour libérer mon nez de l'oreiller. J'ose ouvrir les yeux. Tout est noir, mais pour une fois depuis des années, je vais essayer de surmonter ma peur et dormir dans le noir. Peut-être parce que Potter est là. Mes paupières se referment lentement et cette fois-ci je m'endors.

-O-o-O-

Des piaffes chantonnent un air mielleux près de la fenêtre. C'est, je crois, ce qui a fini par me sortir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le matin, il est bon de savoir que je suis très grognon. Faut surtout pas venir me faire chier. Ces oiseaux de malheur vont m'entendre. Je n'ai pas encore l'esprit clair, mais je peux sentir quelque chose me caresser le poignet.

J'ouvre de grands yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Potter qui retire sa main. Les évènements de la nuit dernière me reviennent en pleine figure.

- Merde...

Je reste immobile tandis que l'on se fixe. Potter ne sourit pas. Le moment est grave, je le sens.

- Comment ça va ?

Pour une fois, je fais un effort et, au lieu de me braquer, je réfléchis sérieusement à la question.

- J'en sais trop rien. Je me sens paumé, je crois.

Potter hoche calmement la tête.

- Tu sais, si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, je suis là.

- J'aime autant ne pas ressasser les choses désagréables. Comme tu le sais, je suis du genre à continuer tout droit sans me retourner.

- Jusqu'à ce que tout ce que tu as refoulé t'explose au visage ?

- Tu insinues que c'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

Je n'aime pas cette discussion parce que Potter me donne l'impression d'être sermonné comme si j'étais un enfant.

- Si je me trompe, dis-le-moi. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé, c'est vrai.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'embrasse. Fin de l'histoire.

- Et tu pleures toujours quand tu es contrarié ?

Son ton a changé. Il devient sarcastique et je déteste ça.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! C'est sûr, ça te va tellement bien de faire la morale. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : si tu trouves que mon métier est dégradant, eh bien, en ayant fait appel à mes services, tu ne vaux pas mieux que mes autres clients, qui au passage ne m'ont jamais fait chialer de cette façon ! Alors tes leçons de morale tu te les gardes.

- Tu as raison sur ce point. Je voudrais te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai demandé de faire et aussi pour avoir utilisé ce moyen pour te faire venir chez moi. J'étais certain que tu ne serais jamais venu sinon et puis je n'avais que ton numéro de travail.

- Peu importe tes raisons. Tu l'as fait. Mes clients ont tous de bonnes raisons et je suis parfois content de pouvoir les aider. Ils ne sont pas tous des assoiffés de sexe comme tu le crois. La plupart sont juste perdus et seuls tout comme toi, Potter.

- Peut-être, mais c'est dégueulasse pour toi. D'ailleurs, je ne te demanderais plus rien de ce genre pour de l'argent.

- Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, je n'aurais même eu pas de quoi me nourrir à ma sortie de prison. Je serais mort de faim ou j'aurais dû devenir un hors-la-loi, option que j'aurais choisie. Eh oui Potter, contrairement à toi, je choisis toujours la vie. Quelque soit les conséquences. Cela t'est facile de me juger quand ton compte en banque est bien rempli et que tu peux te permettre de sombrer dans une dépression sans avoir rien à foutre dans tes journées que de te morfondre sur ta misérable vie. Toutes les portes t'étaient ouvertes et tu n'as rien fait. Tu es seul responsable de ton désarroi.

- Je me croyais mort...

Potter as murmuré en baissant la tête. Cependant, j'ai parfaitement saisi ses mots. L'expression de son visage me fait comprendre qu'il est sincère et que mon petit discours a fait naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité.

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas frôlé la mort à Azkaban? Tu n'as pas idée de l'horreur qui règne là-bas ! Ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard n'était rien à côté.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ma destinée était de me laisser tuer par Voldemort. Je l'avais appris le soir même de la bataille à Poudlard. Seuls Dumbledore et Rogue étaient au courant depuis des années. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de paniquer. J'ai accepté parce que ma vie se résumait déjà à sauver ce monde. Cette nouvelle a anéanti mes derniers espoirs de vivre après tout ça. Alors, quand les choses se sont passées différemment que ce qui était prévu, je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Frôler la mort ne sera jamais pareil que de l'accepter et la vivre un bref instant.

Je suis ahuri par ce que Potter vient de me raconter. Cette part de l'histoire n'a jamais été révélée dans les journaux.

- Je croyais que tu faisais simplement semblant d'être mort.

- Non, j'étais vraiment mort ou dans un entre-deux. Après, ne va pas croire que je minimise ce que tu as vécu. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que ni toi, ni personne, ne peut savoir ce que j'ai traversé. Il fallait que je règle ce traumatisme seul, même si ça devait me prendre des années.

- Je comprends.

Potter me sourit enfin.

- Mais tu sais, je suis content de pouvoir dire que c'est du passé depuis deux mois...

Je le fixe, incrédule.

- Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à moi?

- Ne t'accorde pas tous les lauriers, mais quelque part, tu as mis fin à mon besoin d'isolement. C'était comme si tu m'avais ramené de cet entre-deux.

- C'est très cliché tout ça.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tandis que Potter rit doucement. L'atmosphère s'est sensiblement détendue et j'avoue que ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti si bien avec quelqu'un. Je sais, c'est assez paradoxal de dire ça après ce qui m'est arrivé hier. Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Nous ne faisons que parler, mais j'aime ça.

Potter me fixe toujours de ses grands yeux, un léger sourire dessinant ses lèvres.

- Quoi?

- Je peux t'appeler Drago?

Je lève un sourcil.

- Pourquoi? Mon nom ne te convient plus?

- Je suis sérieux ! J'en ai marre de faire comme si je voulais être distant de toi. La vérité c'est que je voudrais qu'on se revoit et qu'on passe des soirées ici ou ailleurs. On ferait ce qu'on veut. Tu vois, j'ai envie de changer maintenant. Je vais essayer de reprendre contact avec mes anciens amis et tenter de me faire pardonner. Ce sera déjà beaucoup pour moi.

- Que tu veuilles revoir tes amis je comprends, mais moi? Je suis quoi pour toi?

- J'aimerais dire un ami bizarre, mais pour ça il faut que je sache si tu le veux aussi.

- Se comporter comme chien et chat sera alors exclu si je comprends bien?

- Non, ça fait partie du fun de s'envoyer des pics. Je ne voudrais changer ça pour rien au monde. Mais c'est seulement amusant quand on sait que la personne en face de nous ne nous déteste pas. Tu me détestes vraiment, Malefoy?

Potter se mord la lèvre inférieure, geste purement inconscient trahissant sa nervosité.

- Pas vraiment. Tu m'énerves la plupart du temps.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es aveugle pour beaucoup de choses. Tu es imprévisible. Tu es trop gentil et naïf pour ton bien. Satisfait?

- Plutôt.

Potter sourit toutes dents déployées.

- Et aussi ton sourire te donne un air de débile profond. C'est agaçant.

Potter glousse comme un enfant.

- Alors tu es d'accord?

- Pour quoi?

- Pour tout! Se revoir? S'appeler par nos prénoms?

Je soupire même si je suis content, histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

- Eh bien, ça a l'air de te faire tellement plaisir que je m'en voudrais de tout gâcher. C'est d'accord, Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminent, je ne peux pas trouver de meilleur terme pour décrire ce que je vois. Il est vraiment heureux. Je souris malgré moi. Son prénom dans ma bouche a quelque chose d'interdit, mais cela m'euphorise d'autant plus.

- Merci, Drago.

Et là, Harry fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pu imaginer : il me tend la main, sans crainte. Je reste un instant hébété avant de me lui serrer prudemment la main. Il approche son visage du mien et me contourne avant que nos bouches se touchent. Son souffle est chaud contre mon oreille.

- Mon ami bizarre...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry et moi. Moi et Harry.

Cela a duré 2 ans, 4 mois, 15 semaines, 3 jours, et 9 heures...

La période la plus heureuse de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu la seule chose qui comptait le plus pour moi, et tout ça parce que j'ai été trop lâche pour lui avouer que je ressentais la même chose que lui. Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'y avait pas que ça. Ma fierté entrait en jeu. Mon instinct de survie aussi.

Je déteste qu'on me pose des ultimatums. Et c'est l'erreur fatale qu'Harry a faite.

Même si ça fait plus de 6 mois que je ne le vois plus, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me demande pas ce qu'il est en train de faire, avec qui, et où. Je sais que je l'ai fait énormément souffrir en continuant de me prostituer, alors que ce que nous vivions ressemblait à une relation sérieuse.

Je ne peux nier que ce que nous avions était spécial, mais j'ai toujours fait de ma survie une priorité. Et si cela impliquait de quitter Harry, alors je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a peut-être pas réalisé qu'il me mettait au pied du mur, mais c'est ce qu'il a fait.

J'ignore lequel d'entre nous a le plus souffert de cette situation. De mon côté, j'ai fait comme d'habitude : j'ai gardé la tête haute et j'ai quitté son appartement alors qu'il me hurlait dessus. J'ai continué d'avancer sans me retourner. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'au fond de moi, je n'étais pas brisé.

Je ne cherche pas à savoir si ma vie n'a plus de sens. Elle est ce qu'elle est à présent. Je sais ce que je dois faire et cela me suffit. Je me lève et me prépare pour une journée de travail. Quand je rentre enfin chez moi, je prends une douche et m'installe dans mon fauteuil, un verre de Whisky pur feu dans la main droite, un plat réchauffé dans l'autre. En général, je laisse refroidir la nourriture, optant pour l'alcool et sa chaleur.

J'ai récemment acheté deux poissons, des betas mâles, vous savez, ceux qu'on appelle aussi les combattants siamois parce qu'ils s'entretuent au premier regard. Quand je suis entré dans cette animalerie moldue, j'ai trouvé deux bocaux avec dans chaque un poisson. L'un avait des écailles jaunes, l'autre était tout noir. Ils se faisaient face en gonflant leurs branchies et leurs ailerons pour impressionner l'autre.

Cela m'a fait penser à Harry et moi.

Depuis, ils sont tous les deux sur ma petite table en verre en face de mon fauteuil. C'est plutôt divertissant de les regarder s'affronter à travers la vitre. Parfois, j'ai envie de les mettre dans le même bocal et voir s'ils s'entretuent vraiment. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par s'entendre au bout d'un moment. J'aime à le penser en tout cas.

Enfin, vous en avez probablement rien à secouer de mes deux compagnons d'infortune. Je parie que vous attendez désespérément que je vous raconte les détails croustillants de ma rupture avec Harry.

Eh bien soit, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir aussi...

Mais d'abord, il me semble utile de vous raconter les étapes importantes de notre relation, histoire que vous saisissiez mieux ce que Harry représentait pour moi à la fin.

Les trois premiers mois qui ont suivi notre pacte d'amitié ont été conventionnels dans le sens où nous avons fait tout ce que peuvent faire deux amis de sexe masculin. C'était facile, à vrai dire bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. C'était vrai, simple, reposant et rassurant.

Je passais toujours plus de temps chez lui, jour et nuit. La seule règle que j'avais fixée entre nous était de ne jamais évoquer mon métier. Je savais que cela trottait dans sa tête et que cela ne mènerait nulle part que d'en parler, ma position étant inflexible à ce sujet.

Pour deux personnes qui ont été les pires ennemis du monde, je trouve qu'on s'en est sorti admirablement bien, du moins avant qu'Harry ne foute tout en l'air en me demandant de choisir entre lui et mon métier, ma survie.

Je me souviens très bien des moments qu'on a passés ensemble, de l'effet que cela me faisait d'être avec lui. Je me souviens notamment du fameux soir où notre relation a basculé d'amicale à autre chose. En réalité, ce n'était pas un basculement mais plutôt une continuité logique de ce que nous étions en train de vivre et de ressentir. Il n'y a rien eu de bizarre, d'incontrôlable. Nous avons juste avancé lorsque nous nous sommes sentis prêts pour ça.

Ce soir-là, Harry et moi étions installés sur son vieux sofa à regarder un feuilleton débile à la télé. On avait tous les deux posé nos pieds nus sur la table à café et nos mains se frôlaient dans le bol de pop-corn qu'on avait placé entre nous. Harry se marrait de temps à autre, un sourire éclatant toujours bien en place. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas plaint du programme à la télé. Pendant qu'Harry regardait son feuilleton, moi je l'observais du coin de l'œil.

A un moment soi-disant super drôle, il a éclaté de rire et a tourné la tête vers moi, histoire de vérifier si je partageais son enthousiasme. En me voyant le fixer sérieusement, il a arrêté de sourire et sans me quitter du regard, il a posé le bol de pop-corn sur la petite table avant d'avancer vers moi à quatre pattes. Je l'ai laissé me chevaucher et s'assoir sur mes cuisses. Ses mains ont fini par se poser sur mes joues et Harry m'a cloué de son regard vert. Je haletais comme un malade, fou de désir pour lui.

Quand Harry a écrasé ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Mes doigts ont agrippé ses cheveux noirs avec violence et je l'ai forcé à se lever. Connaissant la configuration de son appartement par cœur, je nous ai guidés dans sa chambre, les yeux fermés, les lèvres contre les siennes.

Je lui ai arraché ses vêtements, lui s'est occupé des miens, puis nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le lit dans un tourbillon de sentiments et de membres emmêlés. Harry s'est planté en moi dans un cri d'agonie. A cet instant, j'aurais pu mourir de plaisir. La violence, la passion d'Harry, je pouvais gérer tout ça. Cette nuit s'est terminé dans le sang, le sperme et la sueur. Ce que j'ai toujours connu. C'était facile.

Ce qui l'était moins était arrivé bien vite. Harry et sa tendresse, une véritable épreuve pour moi. Alors que je voulais m'envoyer en l'air encore et encore, Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps que je surmonte cette aversion étrange pour l'affection et ses démonstrations niaises. J'ai refusé au début de reprendre notre petit jeu des caresses et des baisers. Mais Harry sait se montrer très persuasif quand il veut. J'ai tenu deux semaines avant de craquer et de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Je ne le cache pas, j'ai beaucoup pleuré avant d'arriver à simplement apprécier ce qu'il avait à m'offrir. Harry a été d'une patience infinie et d'une compréhension incroyable. Il a su me redonner confiance en l'homme et sa capacité à aimer l'autre. Il m'a prouvé que je méritais d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je sais c'est con et naze de dire ça, mais c'est la pure vérité. Harry m'a donné tout ça. Harry et sa compassion, son amour, sa gentillesse.

J'ai perdu tout ça.

Par peur.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Quand Harry m'a dit « c'est moi ou c'est ton job de putain », je lui ai répondu que jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un interférer dans ma vie et m'obliger à faire les mauvais choix. Il a pété un plomb en disant que je n'avais aucun respect pour lui, pour ce qu'on avait vécu. Je lui ai calmement rétorqué qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, mais qu'il était attaché à une image qui n'existe pas. Il m'a supplié de lui dire que je l'aimais et là, je l'ai achevé de ma cruauté. Je lui ai répondu « Pas plus qu'un autre client... ». Je fuis son appartement sous un déluge d'insultes et de pleurs.

Voilà, vous savez tout ce qui trotte dans ma tête en permanence. Je voudrais oublier tout, mais ce foutu cerveau n'en fait qu'à sa tête. A la longue, je dois avouer que cela m'épuise et me rend d'humeur maussade. Enfin, c'est ma vie. Je ne suis ni heureux, ni malheureux, juste un peu fatigué, blasé, un peu mort quoi.

J'ai un dernier rendez-vous à 8 h ce soir. C'est la première fois que cet homme me contacte, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est prêt à claquer une belle liasse de billets pour quelques pratiques bizarres. Je dis toujours oui et pour ce soir, ce sera pareil. Je ferais ce qui m'est demandé sans me plaindre, sans grimacer, tant que la paye est bonne.

Ce mec est un riche moldu, père de famille et tout le tralala. Je suppose que devoir faire semblant qu'on est parfait tout le temps doit amener à vouloir péter un câble. En tout cas, c'est ma théorie. Ce mec doit être de ces tordus qui se défoulent sur la populace des trottoirs et pour cette raison, je vais emmener ma baguette. Au cas où...

Le taxi me dépose au pied d'un luxueux hôtel à la façade d'un blanc parfait. Des fleurs de couleur fuchsia décorent les rebords de fenêtre et je reste un instant à les admirer. Je me reprends vite. Mes pas sont assurés lorsque j'entre dans le hall bondé de personnes à l'allure soignée. Sans que personne ne me remarque, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur aux portes dorées.

Chambre 419. J'expire d'un coup sec et frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre peu de temps après et c'est un homme aux épaules aussi large qu'une armoire à glace qui m'accueille. Son visage est rasé de prêt, ses cheveux gris coupés courts et des yeux pâles à vous glacer le sang. Son sourire ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance et mon instinct me dit que quelque chose ne va pas. Je devrais faire demi-tour, maintenant.

- Bonsoir Drago, je t'en prie, entre.

Je serre la mâchoire et avance droit devant moi. La porte se referme dans un clic. J'avale ma salive.

- Alors, que voulez-vous exactement ? Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux savoir tout ce que vous comptez faire, ensuite vous me payez et seulement après je suis à votre disposition.

- Pas de problème. Viens assieds-toi. Je vais nous servir une coupe de champagne.

Je m'installe sur le canapé qui fait face au sofa de la pièce. Le mec a déjà tiré les rideaux beiges alors qu'il fait encore jour dehors. Je regarde nerveusement la porte d'entrée.

- Tiens.

Je bois une gorgée avec prudence puis repose la coupe sur la table.

- Alors ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Dis donc, tu es bien pressé. Tu as sans doute d'autres rendez-vous après moi.

- C'est exact.

Autant mentir. Je crois que plus vite j'en aurais fini avec lui, mieux ce sera pour mes fesses.

- Bon, très bien. Parlons affaire.

Je hoche la tête pour l'encourager. Il pose sa coupe de champagne à son tour.

- Tu vas te soumettre à tous mes ordres. Je te traiterai comme une chienne en chaleur et tu vas prendre ton pied autant que moi. Je te veux dans toutes les positions possibles et je veux t'entendre hurler, histoire que tout l'étage en profite.

Son ricanement est tout à fait écœurant et je me demande soudain pourquoi je m'impose des clients pareils. J'en ai plein d'autres qui savent respecter ma personne alors pourquoi je fais tout ça ? Harry m'a dit une fois que je le faisais pour me punir. Je commence à croire qu'il n'avait pas tord. Un tas de billets est jeté sur la table. Au diable mes pensées. De toute façon, Harry ne sera plus là pour moi.

- D'accord.

Je ramasse le fric dans mon portefeuille.

- Bon, commence par te désaper. Ensuite, je veux que tu portes ce collier de chienne.

Je fais ce qui m'est demandé sans réfléchir. Son collier de clébard me serre un peu trop, mais je me la ferme. Je suis là pour exécuter.

- Très joli...Maintenant, fiche-toi à quatre pattes juste là, et présente-moi ton jolie cul. Je sais que tu en as envie...

Toujours comme un automate, je me fiche par terre dans la position indiquée. C'est la routine. C'est facile. Les émotions ne me submergent pas comme quand j'étais avec...STOP. Je ferme les yeux pour oublier mon passé.

L'homme me file quelques claques sur les fesses et son ricanement sadique se mêlent à mes gémissements de douleur.

- Oui, c'est ça...Je veux t'entendre.

Je me force à gémir plus fort tandis qu'une dernière claque s'écrase sur ma peau sensible. Soudain, ses doigts s'enfoncent en moi et cette fois-ci je ne contrôle pas mon cri de douleur.

- Oui! Vas-y, supplie-moi! Dis-moi que tu veux ma queue!

Je suis incapable de reprendre mon souffle pour parler. Mes jambes tremblent de douleur et ma tête touche le sol.

- Hey! Je t'ai ordonné de me supplier!

Une main de fer empoigne mes cheveux et me relève la tête sans ménagement. Ce fils de pute m'oblige à le regarder. Ses yeux son brillants de folie et je n'arrive toujours pas à sortir un mot. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Harry en cet instant, à la façon dont il me prenait dans ses bras, à la façon dont il me caressait les cheveux, à sa manière de me regarder. Les larmes perlent sur mes joues en réalisant une fois de plus ce que j'ai perdu et en échange de quoi.

Je regrette mais c'est trop tard.

C'est trop tard.

C'est trop tard.

- Pourquoi tu chiales, salope? C'est trop bon, c'est ça? T'en veux encore plus, j'ai compris.

Il relâche ma tête et retire ses doigts de mon corps. Je reste apathique sur le sol, sans bouger, me laissant à la merci de ce porc.

J'hallucine la chaleur des bras d'Harry autour de mon corps nu, tandis que l'autre sadique se met à sniffer deux rails de cocaïne qui sont alignées sur un plateau d'argent posée sur la table basse. Il est toujours derrière moi, le buste tourné vers la table, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il prend son pied.

Je ferme les yeux un moment jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un sachet de capote qu'on déchire me ramène à la réalité. Je devrais lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule et lui rendre son pognon, mais je n'ai plus envie de lutter. A quoi bon? J'ai perdu Harry. La seule personne qui voulait que je change. Je ne suis qu'une pute pour les autres et je ne le veux plus. J'aimerais qu'on m'aime pour tout ce que je suis.

Je m'étouffe dans un désarroi sans fond quand l'autre porc s'enfonce en moi, m'arrachant un hurlement d'agonie. Mon estomac se tourne, se tord, se froisse et broie l'acide et l'alcool qui s'y trouvent. La bile monte dans ma gorge et se déverse dans ma bouche. Je l'avale et la ravale, les larmes brouillant ma vision. Mes ongles percent la fine peau de mes paumes tandis que les vas et viens dans mon corps se font de plus en plus brutaux. Mes cris de rage emplissent maintenant la pièce, faisant grogner le connard de plaisir.

Ayant toujours le front posé sur le sol, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ralentit la cadence de ses coups, mais je sens seulement qu'il se retire un peu de mon corps et qu'il attrape quelque chose dans un tiroir de la table.

Clic.

Un objet froid sur ma tempe.

Non.

Je vais mourir.

Harry...

Aide-moi.

Sauve-moi.

Je veux vivre...

Avec toi...

Je t'aime...

- Putain, tu es tellement bandant, Drago. Mais je vais te dire ce qui va me faire exploser, c'est te voir friser avec la mort. Ou peut-être que ta tête va exploser. Il se peut que tu n'aies pas de chance mais moi j'aurais le meilleur des orgasmes!

- P...pitié, fais pas cette connerie...

- Regarde, je te laisse ta chance...

Le barillet est ouvert et une seule balle s'y trouve. Il fait rouler le barillet et ferme le flingue avant de me le poser contre la tempe.

La roulette russe.

Bordel de merde. Il a fallu que je tombe sur un taré.

Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je suis paralysé par la peur et incapable de me défendre.

- Pitité...

Ses vas et viens reprennent de manière erratique et j'hurle en sentant la mort qui m'attend. Son doigt presse la détente et son cri de jouissance se mêlent à mes cris de désespoir.

Il ne s'est rien passé.

Pour une fois, j'ai eu de la chance.

Le porc se retire de mon corps et s'étale de tout son long sur le sol. Je me retourne et vois son sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Personne ne m'a jamais traité aussi mal.

La haine s'immisce en moi et je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de lui faire payer. Je rampe vers mon manteau et sort ma baguette, les larmes de rage dégoulinant sur mes joues. Mes doigts tremblent autour de ma baguette tandis que je prononce le sort impardonnable.

- Imperium...

Son visage devient inexpressif. Sa main reprend le flingue et le colle contre sa propre tempe.

- Presse la détente, fils de pute.

J'espère qu'il aura autant peur que moi. Un clic retentit mais pas seulement. Une détonation, un crâne qui explose et du sang partout. Des bouts de cerveau sont projetés dans toutes les directions.

Merde. Je ne voulais pas tuer.

Je n'ai jamais tué personne, même pendant la guerre.

Je reste là, tremblant sans savoir quoi faire. Le sang coule sans interruption de son crâne émietté et je me rends compte que je suis moi-même couvert de son sang.

C'est l'agitation provenant du couloir qui me décide finalement à bouger. Je remets mes vêtements en vitesse, arrache le collier de chien, range ma baguette et quitte la chambre. Apparemment tout le monde est sorti de sa chambre pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit.

Une vieille dame s'approche de moi et j'espère qu'elle ne remarque pas mon visage bouffi et mes yeux rouges.

- Vous avez entendu ça ? Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'était un coup de feu. Et je pense aussi avoir entendu des cris.

- Moi aussi. Je pense que cela provenait d'une des chambres sur notre gauche.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Restez ici, je vais prévenir la réception.

- Très bien.

Je quitte l'hôtel sans prévenir personne. De toute façon, je n'ai même pas d'identité dans le quartier moldu. Mais les aurors n'auront aucune difficulté à savoir que je suis l'auteur de ce meurtre. Ma vie est finie.

Je pleurs de nouveau et les passants me jettent tantôt des regards désolés, tantôt des regards inquiets. J'arrête un taxi et lui donne l'adresse d'Harry. Même si ça fait six mois qu'on se voit plus et qu'il a probablement refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai besoin de le voir une dernière fois. Il n'y a personne dans ma vie de toute façon.

Je donne tout le fric que j'ai sur moi au conducteur du taxi qui me fait les yeux ronds. Je me précipite au pied de l'immeuble et débloque la porte d'un coup discret de baguette. Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et passe par l'escalier. Arrivé devant l'appartement d'Harry, je tambourine à sa porte de mes poings.

- Allez, Harry...

J'essuie mes yeux et mon nez avec la manche de mon manteau noir quand la porte s'ouvre. Une musique dansante s'échappe de son appartement. Des éclats de rire. Plein de voix. Manifestement, j'interromps une fête. C'est bien. Harry a réussi à aller de l'avant. Au moins, je peux être fier de l'avoir sorti de son isolement et de sa dépression.

- Drago? Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je reviens à la réalité. Hermione Granger se tient face à moi. Je m'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte, un peu fragile sur mes jambes.

- Est-ce ça va?

- Où est Harry?

Ma voix est chevrotante. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Soudain, le visage d'Harry apparaît devant moi. Je ne cherche même plus à parler. Mes bras s'enroulent automatiquement autour de son cou et je pose mon visage sur son épaule.

- Drago...mon dieu, Drago...

Harry me décolle du sol et me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il me dépose par terre et ferme la porte à clef derrière nous. Je me remets à pleurer comme un enfant et Harry me serre à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Parle-moi, je t'en prie.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un. Je suis bon pour le baiser du détraqueur.

C'est sorti de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je ne comptais pas lui dire pourquoi j'étais là. Je voulais juste lui dire adieu comme si c'était une conclusion à notre relation.

Harry se recule de moi et jauge mon expression. Il sait que je ne mens pas. Ses traits se durcissent.

- Un de tes clients?

Je hoche la tête.

- Comment?

- Par un imperium. Je l'ai forcé à se tirer une balle dans la tête après qu'il ait fait la même chose avec moi. Une roulette russe...Je ne voulais pas le tuer, juste lui rendre la pareille...

Harry me regarde sans rien dire un instant avant de se lever finalement et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Attends-moi...

Harry revient très vite, sa baguette en main. Un moment, je me demande s'il veut m'arrêter, mais je sais au fond qu'il en serait incapable.

- Laisse-moi être le gardien de ton secret, comme ça personne ne pourra jamais savoir que c'est toi.

Je reste sans voix.

- Et je te demande à nouveau d'arrêter ce que tu fais et de venir t'installer avec moi.

- Après tout ce temps, tu m'attends toujours?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que j'allais t'oublier comme ça? Passer à autre chose? Tu m'as redonné vie, Drago.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Dis que tu acceptes.

Un léger sourire étire enfin ses lèvres. Ses mains se posent sur mes joues. Je suis ému par tout ce qui m'arrive.

- D'accord, Harry.

On s'embrasse finalement, comme pour sceller ce pacte.

Harry et moi. Moi et Harry.

Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué ou déçu. J'ai à peine modifié les passages crus mais j'espère que ça suffira pour ne pas avoir d'ennui avec le site.

C'était la fin la plus heureuse que j'avais en magasin. A la base, je voulais que Drago soit assassiné dans une ruelle par des jeunes mais finalement je me suis dite qu'un happy end ne serait pas mal venu.

Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien et j'espère à une autre fois!

Bisous


End file.
